Davis Discoveries 9: Izzy's HeightEnhancers
by Colony
Summary: This is about getting taller. In fact, it's about Davis getting taller thanks to Izzy. At least that's what I guess, because I haven't read any of these in over a year. Davis Discoveries 8 was deleted by the administrators, after being on for three years


[Author Note - I rereleased this one because I made a few changes to the words. The original words sort of bothered me.]  
  
Davis Discovers Izzy's Height-Enhancers  
How Daisuke Discovered Koushiro's Latest of Inventions  
  
Daisuke stood in his place on the football field. Now that the basketball season was over, he decided to play the clarinet in the marching band.  
  
"All right, let's go through it again," said the band teacher, Mr. Morgan. The whole band groaned. They had marched the set eleven times.  
  
"Gosh, Mr. Morgan is in a bad mood today," said Daisuke.  
  
"He's in a bad mood every day," said Takeru, who also played the clarinet.  
  
The band started to play "One Hand, One Heart" and "Somewhere," and marched the set. About halfway through, Mr. Morgan blew his whistle.  
  
"We've got some selfish and small trombones," he said. "They are playing too loud because they are self-absorbed. Let's do it again."  
  
The whole band groaned again. They had almost had it with band that day.  
  
"Class is over in two minutes," said Hikari, who also played clarinet. "If he doesn't dismiss us by then, I don't care, I'm still leaving."  
  
The band marched through it again without much trouble, but at the end, one other clarinet player named Amanda marched in a curve to her spot instead of a straight line, which made Mr. Morgan angry.  
  
"AMANDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Uh oh," said Koushiro, who played saxophone.  
  
"Amanda, I keep telling you to march straight to your spot, you can't go behind these other people in a curve, YOUR'E FALLING BEHIND!!"  
  
Taichi was standing with the trumpets on the other side of the field, watching, he couldn't hear all of what Mr. Morgan was saying, just a few things.  
  
"…straight…curve…selfish, small, and self-absorbed…woof woof, grrrr…" Mr. Morgan kept saying other things while waving his hands around and jumping in circles, yelling things. He then waved his hands around some more, stood on one foot, put his left foot in, put his left foot out, put his left foot in, and shook it all about, did the hokey-pokey, turned himself around and screamed, "THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!!!!!!!!!" right in her face.  
  
"Man, he's a tough dude," said Yamato in the sousaphone section.  
  
"He shouldn't be picking on Amanda like that," said Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, poor Amanda, having to stand there and take his unjust ranting," said Hikari.  
  
"Man, if I were his size, I'd give him something to yell about," said Daisuke, clenching his fist. Then he stopped and thought for a second.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I was just thinking," Daisuke answered.  
  
"Do you want a wet washcloth for your head?"  
  
"No, I can take it. It's just that, If I were taller, I could do a lot of cool stuff, not just beat up on Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I could climb trees, help people out, and drive a car."  
  
"Not that last one," said Takeru.  
  
"Still, I wish there were some way I could get real tall real quick."  
  
After school, Takeru talked to Taichi about band, mean Mr. Morgan, poor Amanda, and Daisuke wanting to grow. Taichi then talked to Koushiro about all that stuff.  
  
"Interesting, Daisuke having such a deep thought like that."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Taichi.  
  
"You say that Daisuke wants to grow?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, you know, on the Internet, I saw some plans to make these pills, that help you get taller. They aren't perfect, but I bet if I tweaked them up myself, Daisuke could take a couple and show Mr. Morgan who's boss."  
  
"Awesome, when will you be finished?"  
  
"Friday, come see me then."  
  
So Taichi told Hikari, who told Sora, who told the girl who sits next to her in geometry, who told Mimi, who told her boyfriend Colin, who told Yamato, who told his online buddy, waffle5, who amazingly happened to be Daisuke, who read Yamato's , message and said, "A dude name Cole Charro is making groaning pills for a dude named Dine Suit Hey? That makes absolutely no sense."  
  
However, Thursday night, Daisuke called Takeru to tell him that he just discovered what toilets are for, and Takeru told him about Koushiro's growing pills.  
  
Daisuke, walked to his room to finish his homework, then stopped, and realized that Koushiro was going to help him get bigger, and said "WOW! AMAZING! I HAVE TO CALL TAKERU!" Daisuke rushed to the phone and dialed Takeru's number.  
  
"Takeru speaking," Takeru's voice said.  
  
"It's me," said Daisuke.  
  
"Great, now you're calling me twice a night."  
  
"I just discovered that Koushiro is making pills to help me get taller!"  
  
"I know, I told you."  
  
"You did? Oh thanks," and Daisuke hung up.  
  
Friday after school, Koushiro brought his newly made pills to Daisuke.  
  
"Okay, now do exactly what the label says," Koushiro said.  
  
Daisuke read the label. "Take twenty pills with water." He took twenty pills and got water from the drinking fountain. He walked over to Koushiro and handed him the bottle, which was empty, much to Koushiro's horror.  
  
"You took them all!?" said Koushiro.  
  
"That's how much the label said," pointed out Daisuke. Koushiro looked at the label, which said: TAKE 20 PILLS WITH WATER. His jaw dropped.  
  
"No! That's a typo, it's supposed to be 'TAKE 2 PILLS WITH WATER' instead of twenty!"  
  
Koushiro didn't notice that Daisuke was suddenly nine feet tall and getting bigger. When he saw he screamed and said, "OH MY &%$&(&#%!)(@&%^$&%*@!!!!!!! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!  
  
Daisuke ran out, busting up part of the school. He had grown up to forty-seven feet in height when he stopped growing.  
  
"This is really bad," said Takeru as Daisuke tripped on a car and rolled into the street, smashing three buildings.  
  
"Save me, Takeru!" said Hikari as she screamed, for Daisuke had gotten up and took out a stoplight as he did so. Sparks flew everywhere.  
  
Koushiro rushed over.  
  
"Is that stuff permanent?" asked Takeru.  
  
"No," said Koushiro.  
  
"Good."  
  
"It wears off after four days."  
  
"Bad."  
* * *  
His new size made it difficult for Daisuke to walk, he tried to get to the park, where there were no buildings, but he stumbled around. He tripped and crashed into a large skyscraper with a spherical structure on top.  
  
"No! That's the TV station where my dad works!" said Takeru. "Good thing it's the day off today."  
  
As Daisuke wreaked havoc in the neighborhood, people crowded around an electronics store, watching it on one of the TVs in the display window.  
  
"A giant idiot has been sent loose in Odaiba," said the news anchorwoman. "No one can imagine who would be terrible enough to do such a thing."  
  
"Osama Ben Laden," said the crowd around the TV.  
* * *  
Daisuke smashed two parked cars as he stumbled to the park. He stumbled and his goggles, that somehow also got bigger, flew off his head and knocked over a school bus.  
  
Daisuke finally got to the park, and fell into the lake, sending a huge splash over to the sidewalk, where Mr. Morgan was walking.  
  
"They're all selfish, small, and self-absorbed," he said as the giant wave of water fell on him. He fell over and was dripping wet. As he got up, he realized the force of the water had shredded off his pants. Takeru, Hikari, and Koushiro came over and saw. So did Daisuke, normal-sized.  
  
"You're short again!" exclaimed Koushiro. "It must have been the water."  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru. "But how did his clothes get bigger too?"  
  
"Oh," said Koushiro. "You see, some of the size-altering agent was excreted through the pores in Daisuke's skin, so anything touching him during the chemical reaction would have increased size as well."  
  
"Uhh… that's… great?" said Daisuke, not quite sure how to answer Koushiro's explanation.  
  
"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" said Koushiro. "What if something already very big were touching you? That would have been terrible!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, very bad yes."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's all over," said Takeru.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Hikari. "Now maybe Mr. Morgan will be more nicer to us during band practice tomorrow."  
* * *  
The next day, Daisuke was feeling the after-effects of the pills. He couldn't really walk straight and he tumbled around during marching band practice. When Mr. Morgan saw this he just said, "Daisuke is screwing up. Well, who cares? It's not as embarrassing as what happened yesterday. Oh look, Amanda is curving to her spot, and she'll probably do that during the UIL contest and will embarrass us in front of the judges, but it won't compare to the embarrassment I have been through…"  
  
The whole band just stood there staring when Mr. Morgan didn't scream at Amanda.  
  
"Wow," said Taichi. "He's not being mean to Amanda, or anyone. He got real messed up yesterday."  
  
"Yeah," said Daisuke as he stumbled over to Taichi. "Real messed up," and then he fell over.  
  
"Say, since Mr. Morgan is out of it today," said Jun. "Let's all get down and get funky!" She began to dance and toot rock and roll tunes on her French horn.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed, and the whole band started to play "YMCA" as the color guard did the dance. 


End file.
